


Love is the Cure

by SouthernLights



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Bathing, Bittersweet, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Feels, pls be careful, sick Abel, so stinking sweet you might puke, soft Cain, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLights/pseuds/SouthernLights
Summary: Ethan is terribly sick so Alexei pampers him with love and affection. Cuddle warning!!





	Love is the Cure

"Here sweetheart. I got you something." A soft, low and rumbling voice reached partly clogged ears and snuck its way through the dark silence with gentle care. Everything was dark, everything was heavy, Ethan's stomach-no his whole body-felt like it was tearing itself to pieces from the inside. He didn't want to move, he couldn't move. He only let out a soft moan of pain in response, listened to his own torn up, whiny voice split through the darkness. He heard his boyfriend, his love, shuffling about in the room and heard the soft clink of a glass being set down on the night stand nearby. "Baby, as comfortable as stuffing your face in the pillows looks, I don't think you can breathe very well that way." There went his love's gentle, rumbling voice again, it sounded like soft thunder rolling lazily over a distant horizon. The blond felt hands scoop beneath his chest and torso, and he was flipped carefully and slowly onto his back. Even as his eyelids shuddered open, the darkness remained, all the lights having been turned out after Ethan had sobbed about them hurting his head.  
  
"I brought you some more medicine. You haven't had any water in a while either." He felt warm knuckles press to his forehead and he croaked out a groan, pain scouring through his body as it continued to do relentlessly all through the day or..night. Ethan was so exhausted and in so much pain and he was just completely miserable. The pain was accompanied with a horrible cough that came up again now, his whole body heaving with the exertion of it. Fingers caressed his tear-stained cheeks and brushed hair out of his face before the fingers were replaced with gentle lips; Ethan could feel Alexei's breath on his face and he chased the warmth and sweetness of it, even as the male's hair brushed his neck and tickled his skin. His breathing was uneven after all the coughing and it rattled in his chest, unpleasant. "Here, I'm going to sit you up, okay?", came the voice in the dark once more. No response and he felt Alexei's hand move under his upper back to shift him up a bit higher in the bed. It was easy to sit him up with the amount of pillows stuffed under and all around the blond as well as all the blankets. Alexei had wasted no time making a nest for his sick boyfriend and Ethan was grateful, even if he couldn't express that gratitude. He sank into them with another cough.  
  
He felt a hand touch the side of his face, a warm palm, then the stroking of a thumb over his dry lips, over the scar that had always remained from so long ago. With all the pain and soreness he felt, this small gesture over his face felt like momentary bliss. He wanted more of it, he wanted Alexei to hold him close and stay with him. But at the same time, he didn't, they couldn't both be sick. He didn't want Alexei to be subjected to this. The hand remained on his face and he felt something small and round being pressed gently to his lips, thumb moving aside to rest on Ethan's cheek. Without much hesitation, parted his lips and took the pill into his mouth. The cold edge of a glass pressed to his lips and he felt Alexei tip it ever so slightly in the dark. Swallowing the pill and several gulps of water, more coughing ensued and he groaned in pain, trying to shift back down beneath the covers. "Easy..", came Alexei's quiet voice as blankets were tugged up and settled over him and he was back to closing his eyes, breathing ragged, painful breaths. "Just rest, okay, sweetheart? Just rest and let the medicine do its thing." Ethan moaned quietly in response and he felt a hand graze over his stomach, felt Alexei press his lips to his head again before the other was leaving his side.  
  
A click of the door shutting and Ethan was completely alone in the darkness once again. The sudden emptiness that filled him in the absence of his love made his throat clench and his stomach roll with nausea. He almost wanted to call out to Alexei, to ask him to stay with him for longer, to keep pressing kisses to his head and telling him everything would be fine...but he had no strength to speak or move and soon enough he was drifting off to an uncomfortable sleep.  


* * *

  
"-than. Ethan. Baby, wake up." The soft murmur of his boyfriend's voice brought the blond back into consciousness and he groaned quietly in response. A small light had been turned on in the room and Ethan immediately scrunched his eyes shut, shifting his face into the pillow. He was so groggy and still felt like shit but his throat was feeling slightly better. A hand smoothed itself along his side, apparently he had changed positions in his sleep. "Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling? You threw up some more but fortunately you got it in the bucket this time." Oh..right. He vaguely remembered waking up to a rising feeling in his throat and leaning over the bed just in time to spew the contents of his stomach out and into the bucket. He must have fallen asleep soon after because he didn't remember anything after that.  
  
"Ugh. Got it on the pillow'n sheets. S'rry." His speech was a bit slurred and was just barely above a strained whisper. He hoped Alexei could understand him. Now that he was more conscious, he could taste the detestable aftertaste and felt the stickiness on his face, in his hair and the smell, the awful stench of his own stomach contents flowing through the room and surrounding him in the quiet grogginess of his space. "It's okay baby, not a problem. Get you cleaned up then I can switch out the sheets for you." He watched Alexei take his hand and kiss it, pressed his nose to it. His boyfriend could be so soft when Ethan needed him. He was usually so rugged, with snarky comments and gruff sarcasm. But now he was soft, sweet and entirely devoted to caring for and pampering his sickly partner.  
  
Alexei slipped his arms under Ethan's side and under the back of his knees, not giving Ethan much of a warning before gently pulling him up and out of the bed, to which the blond yelped in response and clung tight to his boyfriend's neck. "Woah!! Alexei, what are you-?", came the hoarse, confused scream. A few steps and they were in the bathroom, his strong, dark, and handsome lover setting him down gently on the edge of the tub where he could sit, using Alexei as support. He huffed. "You didn't need to carry me." But Alexei grinned at him in response. "No, but I wanted to. Anything for my damsel in distress." Ethan couldn't help but smile ever-so-slightly at that. Damn, did Alexei know how to make Ethan feel spoiled. He wouldn't admit it, but this guy was definitely as hopeless a romantic as Ethan when he wanted to be. Alexei turned on the bath water and started getting it warm for Ethan. He turned to Ethan and slid off his now vomit-stained shirt he had let Ethan borrow. Threw it in a bin and slid off the blond's underwear next. Ethan tried to cling to the tub and stay upright but his head was starting to spin with nausea again and he groaned when his stomach rippled with pain. The bathroom lights weren't helping and he closed his eyes. He felt a hand caress his bare side, then move to his face after a moment. Soft, yet calloused fingers raked gently over pale skin, through blond hair, and Ethan leaned into the touch. His face was still crusty with gross residue and his hair was probably a clumped mess, yet his lover didn't seem to mind.  
  
Deciding the water was warm enough, Alexei guided Ethan down into the tub and knelt down so he could properly scrub away the mess. Ethan sighed as he leaned back into the warm, steamy water, chest rising and falling as he breathed in the warmth. With his eyes closed, head resting against the tub and Alexei's gentle but strong hands sliding over his skin with the wash cloth, Ethan felt his head spinning with pure bliss, the world falling away to only this feeling and this warmth. The euphoria he felt made him forget about his weak and sick state. Even when Alexei's voice reached him, asking him if it felt good, it came to him as a distant, obscure sound as if he were speaking behind a sheet of glass. All he could give in response was a meek, pleased grunt of approval. The cloth smoothed over his skin and he craned his neck more once Alexei reached below his chin, the warm pressure on his neck felt bitter sweet and his lashes fluttered. Then it was easing over his face, around his ears, his forehead, his cheeks. Once Alexei had gotten to every bit of flesh and rinsed him off, he moved on to Ethan's clumped hair. The shampoo lid popped open as his lover poured it into his hand, the sound bouncing a little off the bathroom walls. Even more pleasure seeped into his veins when he felt Alexei's fingers slide and rub into his scalp. His lips parted and he sighed, feeling lost to the world as the fingers dug gently and caressed through his hair, Alexei rubbing soap into the blond locks. His nose made soft little whistling noises as he breathed in, his sinuses clearing as warm steam flowed through them. He heard Alexei chuckle quietly as his scalp was caressed in all the right places and ways, eliciting small grunts and moans from scarred, parted lips.  
  
He wished this nice sensation would last forever, but the return of aching pain in his stomach reminded him of the reality of his condition. He was still incredibly sick and felt the weakness that filled his bones with chills and made him shiver return. "Ugh..Alexei. I don't feel good anymore..wanna lay down." And preferably not in the tub for his head to slip under the water. Alexei heard him and his expression turned to one of more seriousness, brows knitting tight in concern. He wasted no time, finishing up with Ethan's soap-covered hair before scooping water into a cup and rinsing his hair thoroughly. A few more spills of the cup over his head and Alexei pulled the plug to drain the water. His boyfriend scooped Ethan up by his armpits and helped him stand up, water trickling down his bare, now clean skin. His hair felt heavy as it hung, dripping over his eyes and he moved it back so he could see properly. He stood, shivering in place as Alexei dryed him off with a towel, gentle yet quick about it. He had a serious and focused expression, one that he often wore in times like this when Ethan depended on him. He was so caring, in his own way, and especially right now. His love rubbed the towel over his head and before long he was more or less dry. Alexei went and got another of his own shirts and a fresh pair of Ethan's underwear, bringing it back and quickly dressing him. All the while, Ethan let Alexei manhandle him and do as he pleased, he was in no shape to argue anyways and he found it sweet that he was so devoted and caring. His legs were getting weak and he was trembling like a leaf in autumn. He leaned on Alexei for support as the other finally slipped the loose-fitting shirt on over his head. Then he was guided out of the bathroom and over to a chair in the corner of their bedroom. "Just sit here for a few minutes, okay? I'll strip the bed and get you some new sheets, baby. Hold on for just a little longer for me." Ethan sat down and was given a kiss on the head before his fighter went to work, stripping the bed and preparing new sheets for Ethan, making the whole thing up and exchanging the pillowcases.  
  
Ethan leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, wishing the pain would just stop so he could get back to his normal way of life again. He wanted to get back to work, he wanted to be able to help support the two of them but he couldn't when he was sick and bedridden. He felt so weak and unable to do anything. After a few minutes of thought, Ethan started to drift off to sleep. It didn't last long though, as Alexei was rubbing his shoulder a moment later and telling him softly that the bed was ready for him. He felt groggy and his head felt as if it weighed tons as he blinked blurry eyes at his lover. He hesitated before standing up and when he did, he wobbled some, making Alexei wrap an arm around his waist and lean against him, a worried expression creasing his brow. "I'm okay. I got it.", he muttered but he leaned on Alexei anyways as they hobbled to the bed. His sweet fighter helped him into the bed, got the covers up and over him, helped him settle into the soft, fresh, and vomit-free sheets. He settled the pillows around and under his head, fluffed them up nice for Ethan and when he was finally fully settled, he was encompassed by blankets and pillows, sunk into them as if he really were in a nest made just for him.  
  
He felt warm and safe here and he didn't tremble as much now that he was lying down and comfortable. "This is nice baby. Thank you." He blinked soft, appreciative eyes at the man standing by him. Alexei smiled down at him with almost identical, soft, half-lidded eyes. Now that he was comfortable, Ethan expected Alexei to turn away and leave him to rest and the blond watched him go to the bathroom and turn out the light. The small wall light in their room was turned out and Ethan was plunged into total darkness again. Only a tiny sliver of light escaped from under the bedroom door. He closed his eyes and settled down into the soft warmth of the bed, ready to slip away but the sound of Alexei shuffling about made him open his eyes. He heard the sound of soft pitter-pattering heading for the bed and sure enough, the bed creaked and dipped as Alexei climbed into the bed with him. He couldn't see his love but he felt his presence in the dark and felt the covers lift so Alexei could slide into them.  
  
"Alexei?" He heard his own confused, grainy voice split through the quiet darkness. "What are you doing?" "I wanna lay with you. Keep you company." A pause. "..Unless you don't want me to." "But..I don't want you to catch my cold." He heard Alexei shift around in the covers, felt the bed dip in as he shuffled closer and a hand touched his face, searched around a little before finding its target. A thumb traced over the scar on his bottom lip. "Ah.." The noise slipped quietly from Ethan's mouth at the touch. "I don't mind the sickness. I'm tough, remember? The toughest fighter around. No sickness is gonna get the better of me, sweetheart." Alexei chuckled softly. Ethan found he couldn't argue with that and felt his lips draw up some in a smile. Apparently Alexei felt it under his thumb and he cooed softly. "There it is. Even when I can't see you I know what that pretty smile of yours looks like. I can just picture it. And the way that little scar flares up all cute and white the way it does." His thumb caressed over Ethan's lips. In turn, Ethan puckered his lips and pressed a kiss to the calloused thumb. He drew his hand up from beneath the covers and set it over Alexei's. They stayed like that, not saying a word for a while, Ethan's hand resting over Alexei's as they stared at each other in the still darkness.  
  
Then, the silence was broken by a fit of coughing from Ethan that shook the bed and he moved his hand to cough into his arm. He groaned in pain, his stomach and head aching as he sniffled and laid an arm across his forehead. Alexei shifted closer, close enough that he was pressed flush against the blond now. "Babe..'m cold.", he whined. He felt Alexei hesitate before slipping his arms around his lover, holding him close. An arm wrapped around his lower back while the other stroked his upper back in slow, soothing circles. Ethan dipped his head to press his nose against his boyfriend's chest before Alexei shifted his head to rest it on top of Ethan's. He felt a slight pressure on his back as Alexei squeezed him to himself as if he couldn't get Ethan close enough to him even as they lie, pressed flush against one another amidst the pile of pillows and among soft blankets. But for Ethan, this felt perfect.  
  
He was so close to the man he loved, so warm with him here and he clung, shaking to Alexei's chest. He never wanted to let go, he never wanted Alexei to leave. And Ethan knew he wouldn't. So close to Alexei, so close to his love, his fighter, so close he could feel and even hear the taller man's heartbeat in the silence, he was so close to it and it made him feel comfortable, happy. He groaned again from the pain, trying to bury himself into Alexei and the other male whispered softly to him, his warm breath ghosting through his hair, making it tremble and tickle. "Shhh. It's okay baby, I got you. I'm right here. You're gonna be okay, sweetheart." And Ethan believed it. A hand caressed over his back in slow, soothing circles and Ethan shut his eyes, humming quietly against the other's chest. Soft kisses were pressed to Ethan's head, soft, warm little pecks and Alexei's leg wrapped around Ethan's beneath the covers, pulling them closer to him. It was something Ethan had always noticed Alexei did, the blond usually waking up to find his dark-haired lover's leg wrapped around his thighs. Ethan thought it was cute...possessive, but cute. And Ethan loved all of those little quirks, loved when his partner was a bit possessive because it meant he loved him, wanted him.  
  
Right now, he was in paradise being held close and coddled by Alexei and he tilted his head up, tilted until he felt his own nose brush with his lover's. Alexei pressed forward, knowing what Ethan was after, and pressed his lips to Ethan's, all gentle and soft and sweet about it. It was chaste, pure, something very uncommon for he and Ethan but Alexei didn't push further like he usually did, he didn't use his tongue or invade his mouth. Instead, the kiss was soft and sweet and in it, Ethan could feel all of Alexei's love for him in this one gesture. Alexei lingered with it before pulling away with a small noise of satisfaction. Ethan shifted his head back down to rest under Alexei's chin once more and they both settled down, curled into one another, warm and bittersweet, content and so in love. Their movements stilled, all but their chests rising and falling slowly, their heartbeats beating as one, bonded and never lost from each other. And just as Ethan was drifting off in the warmth and comfort of his lover's arms, to a world of dreams filled with soaring hearts and soft caresses, Alexei's whisper was the last thing to reach his ears in the quiet darkness.  
  
"I love you."  
  



End file.
